Liquid crystal display devices are used not only as small-sized display devices, e.g., the display sections of mobile phones, but also as large-sized television sets. Liquid crystal display devices of the TN (Twisted Nematic) mode, which have often been used conventionally, have relatively narrow viewing angles. In recent years, however, liquid crystal display devices with wide viewing angles have been produced, e.g., the IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode and the VA (Vertical Alignment) mode. Among such modes with wide viewing angles, the VA mode is adopted in a large number of realize a high contrast ratio.
As one kind of VA mode, the MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) mode is known, under which a plurality of liquid crystal domains are created in one pixel region. An MVA-mode liquid crystal display device includes alignment regulating structures provided on the liquid-crystal-layer side of at least one of a pair of opposing substrates, between which a vertical-alignment type liquid crystal layer is interposed. The alignment regulating structures may be linear slits (apertures) or ribs (protruding structures) that are provided on electrodes, for example. The alignment regulating structures provide alignment regulating forces from one side or both sides of the liquid crystal layer, thus creating a plurality of liquid crystal domains (typically four liquid crystal domains) with different alignment directions, whereby the viewing angle characteristics are improved.
Also known as one kind of VA mode is the CPA (Continuous Pinwheel Alignment) mode. In a generic liquid crystal display device of the CPA mode, pixel electrodes of a highly symmetrical shape are provided, and on a counter electrode, protrusions are provided corresponding to the centers of liquid crystal domains. These protrusions are also referred to as rivets. When a voltage is applied, in accordance with an oblique electric field which is created with the counter electrode and a highly symmetrical pixel electrode, liquid crystal molecules take an inclined alignment of a radial shape. Moreover, the inclined alignment of the liquid crystal molecules are stabilized due to the alignment regulating forces of side slopes of the rivets. Thus, the liquid crystal molecules in one pixel are aligned in a radial shape, thereby improving the viewing angle characteristics.
Unlike in TN-mode liquid crystal display devices in which the pretilt direction of liquid crystal molecules is regulated by an alignment film, alignment regulating forces in an MVA-mode liquid crystal display device are applied to the liquid crystal molecules by linear slits or ribs. Therefore, depending on distances from the slits and ribs, the alignment regulating forces for the liquid crystal molecules within a pixel region will differ, thus resulting in differing response speeds of the liquid crystal molecules within the pixel. Similarly, also in the CPA mode, the response speeds of the liquid crystal molecules will differ within the pixel, and the differences in response speed will become more outstanding as the pixel electrodes increase in size. Furthermore, in a VA-mode liquid crystal display device, the light transmittance in the regions in which slits, ribs, or rivets are provided is low, thus making it difficult to realize a high luminance.
In order to avoid the above problems, use of an alignment film for applying alignment regulating forces to liquid crystal molecules in a VA-mode liquid crystal display device is also known, such that the liquid crystal molecules will tilt from the normal direction of a principal face of the alignment film in the absence of an applied voltage (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The alignment film regulates the liquid crystal molecules so that the liquid crystal molecules are inclined from the normal direction of a principal face thereof even in the absence of an applied voltage, whereby an improvement in response speed is realized. Furthermore, since the alignment film regulates the pretilt azimuth of liquid crystal molecules so that the liquid crystal molecules within one pixel will be symmetrically aligned, the viewing angle characteristics are improved. In a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, four liquid crystal domains are formed in a liquid crystal layer in accordance with a combination of two alignment regions of a first alignment film and two alignment regions of a second alignment film, whereby a wide viewing angle is realized.
However, a liquid crystal display device that has a pretilt conferred thereto may not have adequate long-term reliability. Therefore, use of a Polymer Sustained Alignment Technology (hereinafter referred to as the “PSA technique”) to improve the long-term reliability is known (see Patent Document 2, for example). The PSA technique is a technique where a small amount of polymerizable compound (e.g., a polymerizable monomer) is mixed in a liquid crystal material, and after the liquid crystal material is introduced between an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate, the polymerizable compound is irradiated with ultraviolet light to form a polymerization product while applying a voltage between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode. By using the PSA technique, the alignment state of the liquid crystal molecules when generating the polymerization product is maintained (stored), thus making it possible to control the pretilt direction of the liquid crystal molecules.